


Intouchable: The Blood Files

by KyuKyuuuu



Category: Intouchable (Web Drama), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Crime Fighting, Jun as Xiao Degula, Multi, Seventeen as other Characters, Xiao Degula
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 05:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10529784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyuKyuuuu/pseuds/KyuKyuuuu
Summary: 221B Baker Street, London. The home of an unknown man, but he is the only hope when the city is crippled with crime, lurking in the darkest shadow. Inspector Henry Conrad recieves a letter marked by X.G., stating that he is the answer to his problem, but what he doesn't know is that the answer lies in the bloodline of Time itself: Xiao Degula, the tearaway vampire.





	

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> running is never fun... and for one of the ministers, its indeed boring. what better way to find fun, then to mess with the police department. and so it begins...

_"To who it may concern..._  
_We have never met before, but I already know of your struggles._  
_Your case has run cold without a single leg to stand on. How do I know this you may ask? Let's just say I have my ways, but I must warn you; chase this down, and you will not be safe._  
_Beings roam this universe, hearts blacker than any mass murderer seen on your so-called 'television screens'._  
_You long to chase down the truth, but what if the truth is beyond your eye?_  
_You need someone on the inside, someone who knows what darkness lurk in these streets and who has wondered these streets for long than you can imagine._  
_I know every inch of this case without even looking at the cadaver, while you frantically scrape for clues._  
_Don't believe me, look further beyond this page._  
_I think I will surprise even a highly-trained investigator like yourself._  
_Wish to learn more? I have included my own personal details in the back of this letter._  
_Just say I was expecting you._  
_And if you don't? Well... Don't say I told you so...?_  
_Good Luck_  
_X.G”_

* * *

 

“Jack, tell me we've run some sort of forensic on this letter.”  
“I did. Handwriting analysis, Trace. There is nothing on this, Conrad Not even a fingerprint, but there is one thing.”  
“Just tell me.”  
“The blood he used for his signature... It's a match to our John Doe. Whoever it was, had access to this body.”

  
As the other analysts talked, Dectective Conrad felt his jaw lock up, hands gripping so hard that his nails were near enough breaking skin in his palm. The letter was sent a week ago, and everyone in the department thought it was just some joke. A prank call made by a dumb wannabe who calls himself a modern artist, trying to make a point, but something was wrong. The letter was too detailed to say it was from someone outside the precinct. Looking through the letter, it contained details of the case that weren't even disclosed to the Sargent, let alone the press. How John Doe's death supposedly happened; slit open with what appeared to be blunt to make a ragged wound, the defensive wounds on his arms, the high concentration of alcohol in his system.

  
Scotland Yard was having a PR Meltdown, kicking Conrad and his team's backside into gear to find out who it was and fast. This XG character was precise. No mark, no tiny strand of hair, the paper wasn't watermarked and the ink used was untraceable until now. Whoever it was, was either twisted or even... linked to the murder mentioned. Already Conrad's ears were burning a bright crimson, the forensic team quaking in their boots. They never saw him this mad since the Underground stabbing months ago. Media seemed to have found and recorded the situation before the Police even had a chance to diffuse the situation. He hated feeling out of control, without a single leg to stand on and when he didn't feel that way, the team were taking the brunt of his rage. Jack and his friend in the team, Natalie tried to look away, knowing the volcano was about to blow up, until they heard the voice behind them.

  
“Detective, are you alright?” Now heads were sure to roll. Some were 'facepalming' from the newbie's stupidity, some just glanced down at their work to avoid the line of fire, and some like Jack and Natalie were screwed from the very start.

  
“Let's get one thing straight here.” Conrad growled at the team, fist poised to knock down anything that wasn't evidence. “No, kid. I am not alright. In fact, none of you will be alright either. No one is to leave this building until we know exactly who we're dealing with. I don't care if you sleep in the interrogation room, I don't care if you order off stuffyourface.com, I don't care if this newbie arsehole here wants to go to the little boys room! I want that letter checked like Santa's fucking Nice List and any tiny little piece of evidence goes straight to me. I don't care if it's a fucking pube hair!! I want this little prick found and I want him found NOW!!! Do you understand me!!?”

  
Conrad's voice bellowed through the hall, enough to send shivers down anyone's spine. Timidly, the team just nodded their head and went back to their work, trying to find the one thing that would pave the way to XG. Another voice soon ripped through the awkward silence that alerted even the veterans in the forensic lab. The Sargent. As predicted, he soon heard word of the letter, possibly receiving the brunt of Scotland Yard's wrath. Before he could even think, Conrad was summoned to his office, perched on a cold, barely padded chair. He noticed the lack of sleep in the Sargent's eyes, skin sagging with resemblance to a grumpy Shar Pei dog but still clearly alert and glaring straight at the Detective. He could feel the lump in , trying to avoid the glazed over look and watching something else. The ambient fan was rattling against the metal filing cabinet, providing the only soundtrack to their talk.

  
“Do you want to explain what is going on?” The Sargent spoke up, voice rugged from the cigars he smoked to try and calm down. “So I have something logical to tell the Complaints Commission?!”  
Pigwatch... always one to stick their nose in.  
“Sarge, we are doing everything in our power to find out who this person is. We believe he has some link to-”  
“I only care that this man is in our custody before the Beeb find out about this. I've already had a ball whipping from Scotland Yard already, I don't want the entire public shoving complaints up my keister, because it will be all of our jobs on the line.”

That was true, if the media found out, they would be surrounding it like vultures picking a corpse and the entire lab and unit would be under question. Case files would be reopened, criminals would be let loose and the reliability of the force would be tainted. How could anyone be trusted when someone was one step ahead of the pack? Taunting them every step of the way. They already questioned several people but nothing showed up, but still they had to stick by the book. Going back to square one each time.  
The only thing Conrad forgot to mention, however, was the letter was dated back to a time long before some of the evidence was found. As if they looked into the future and picked out information for the lab to chase after. The rest of the meeting was just blanked out, thought washing through but he was cut off by a harsh suggestion by the Sargent.

  
“He could be our only lead so we need to bring him in as soon as possible. It's our best chance of catching this psychopath.”  
“You want this man as an informant!? The person who infiltrated our proceedings.”  
“Did I stutter, Detective? I want this man in custody as soon as possible.”  
He was prepared to punch him into the next week, knowing the Sargent's idea was only going to spell trouble, but what was he going to do? It was his word against his. After leaving the office – which took longer than expected due to the constant back and forth arguing – his foot slammed into a filing cabinet, ordering the lab again to keep working while he grumbled over another lukewarm coffee.

* * *

 

On Baker Street, Natalie Park was returning from another nightshift in the hospital. Already tired out, she just wanted to get back home and relax, collect some money from the lodgers and sleep it off at last. Stopping at 221B, she slipped her jacket off and lugged the blue Ice Bag into her own personal room. She bought the house over after the museum fell down the drain in an accident, helping to build it back up as landlord, but only one person even bothered to live in the house. The same person who left things lying around at his backside yet again. Leather jacket was tossed onto the floor, empty cups stained red in the sink and packets of cookies littering the floor. Her room became a warzone yet again, and it was getting on her last nerve. Letting out a sigh of frustration, she walked up the staircase to his part of the flat, noticing a limp body laid on the couch.

  
“I really wish you wouldn't sit around this study all day, Mister Xiao.” She spoke out, dumping her bag directly on his stomach, waking him from his slumber. “You're becoming one of the furniture. Literally, I had to dust you a week ago.”  
“And I do not need to be reminded of that, Nana.” Xiao grumbled, sitting up from his uncomfortable position. The loose black waves fell in front of his eyes, obstructing his view when he tried to fix his black t-shirt.  
“Why are you even sleeping anyway? You don't need to sleep.”  
“I do it to pass time. I can see why you humans rely on it so much.”

  
Natalie hated why he had to be so cocky and call her Nana, like a little pet name. It was childish. However, she was the only person in the city who knew he was a vampire, living throughout time and the first person she bumped into when she first moved into 221B. He was a little cocky, and curious, but harmless nonetheless so she just let him live there to keep him safe, despite him being messy and useless when it came to work.

  
“Sleeping or not, I shouldn't have to clean up all the time. I'm a landlord, not a maid” Natalie sighed as Xiao rolled his eyes, reaching into the bag to pull out a small red pouch. “And I am not your delivery girl either! There we go... Here's some AB Positive to wake you up. You know one day, someone is gonna notice some blood bags are missing” Her words made Xiao click his tongue, his eyebrow cocking up. Tiny fangs poked from his lips at the sight of the bag, catching it in mid-air. He was always acting the charm without any success from Natalie but she provided a warm home, blood, that was good enough for him. What she didn't know didn't harm her either, like how he could look into the future with the power of the Blood Spirit. Sometimes his power would cause trouble, like he was trying to stir up while lounging around.

  
Taking a sip through the straw-like opening, Xiao drank while Natalie ranted on, his eyes glazing over with a ruby hue. Flashes of a brief future; a newsroom, laboratories, gun shots and someone laid back in blood, dead. He knew immediately what was about to happen if he didn't stop it or do something to alter the events. It was times like this he wishes Tian and ZaoChuan was still with him but they were perched in another time-space, allowing him the opportunity to live on. Now it was just him, Xiao did want to play hero, which did mean he had to cause trouble to make the equilibrium. Leaping for the remote, he struggled at first to turn on the screen, flashing Natalie his trademark puppy dog eyes to make her help. “Seriously?! I swear you are the dumbest-” Switching on the screen, both of them sat in silence as the newscaster spoke of the gruesome murder in question, but that was nothing compared to what else the Police stated.

  
The report explained a letter that was sent directly to them with every aspect of the case recorded in blood, marked only with two letters with Natalie immediately recognized. She knew he was drinking more than usual, but the real giveaway was the smirk that grew with every passing second and the leap to his feet when the report ended.  
“Finally! I thought they would never notice me, poor things!” The vampire tossed his jacket into his hands, putting the remains of his blood pack into his pocket.

  
“XG? XG, are you serious, Xiao?” Natalie tried to talk some sense into him, following him to the door as he tried to grab the handle. He was trying to do another careless act, but she knew he wouldn't be safe. “Do you know what you've just done? You've picked a fight with the entire police force, over a killer! How did you even know-”  
She was cut off by another charming move from Xiao, his hand pressed lightly into her cheek with an alluring but playful gaze.  
“Let's just say, I have my ways.” Placing a light platonic kiss to the tip of her nose, he dashed out, yelling behind him. “I may be late, call up some food if you want. Maybe that House restaurant. Their chicken was nice. Sweet.” Again, he ate for a leisure activity so there was no point to question it as he already walked into the crowd, bidding Natalie a brief farewell with his hood swung up.

  
“Xiao Degula!!!!” She yelled out from the door, trying to get his attention but it was no use. When Xiao Degula wanted something, there was no stopping him. Even if he was an idiot for trying, that smile and tone of voice only meant one thing. He was eager to cause some trouble, just to stop someone's time from running out. That was the life and aim of the Bloodline, and it had to be done to keep the world balanced and the Blood Spirit at peace.  
Even if it meant becoming a suspect himself.


End file.
